


Camino de Gardenias

by Adele19crux9



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-30 23:28:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19413664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adele19crux9/pseuds/Adele19crux9
Summary: "Mi nombre es Severus Snape" Él respondió al boggart en forma de espejo.El reflejo de una entidad femenina con mismos rasgos faciales que los suyos lo saluda.Una sonrisa fría florece en sus labios rosa pálido.Una risa tierna se escucha junto al frío perfume de Gardenias."Eres realmente el muy mal en las mentiras" susurra en mi oído al abrazarme





	1. Inicio

**EL CAMINO DE GARDENIAS**

* * *

"Mi nombre es Severus Snape" Yo respondo al boggart en forma de espejo.

El reflejo de una niña con mismos rasgos faciales que los míos, la frialdad cubre la habitación al extender una sonrisa en sus labios rosa pálidos.

Una risa tierna se escucha junto a su respuesta 

"eres realmente muy mal en las mentiras" susurra en mi oído al abrazarme 

Cierro los ojos antes de caer en los suyos, se que si esto continúa me romperé, ante esa línea de pensamiento, me recorre la gracia y el horror.

"Sever-"

Antes que termine pronunció : "¡Ridíkulus!"

Que tonto soy al pensar eso

Mi mano se guía al centro de mi pecho, donde se guarda mi secreto.

Yo he estado rota... desde el día que te asesine 

* * *

La sangre se pega en sus manos sin importar la agitación que provoca en la niña pequeña. Pequeños y erráticos suspiros son el eco que se escucha alrededor de la calle oscura.

Un lloriqueo es forzosamente arrancado de los labios rosa pálido. Casi triunfando ante ruido de los suspiros cada vez más bajos del niño. 

Pero es la súplica de amor, dolor y miedo que superan cualquier otro sonido. 

El miedo invade el grito de un "¡quédate a mi lado! ". 

(¡Sana! ¡Sana! ¡Sana! ¡Sana! ¡sana-) 

Ojos negros imploran a sus iguales. 

"¡Hermano! " 

La sensación de adormecimiento atacan a sus piernas generando incomodidad. Sus pequeños brazos se cansan y quieren un descanso, muñecas adoloridas persisten en sostenerse en el corte profundo en la carne. 

Ella sabe que no durará mucho tiempo y tal vez no lo logré… aún así trata, trata con todas sus fuerzas de curar a su gemelo con toda el alcance de su poder mágico. 

El dolor tanto físico y mental la alcanzan al ver la extrema palidez en la piel de su hermano mayor y gemelo. 

La pena inunda su cabeza antes de mirar puntos negros alrededor de sus manos. 

Incluso antes caer, antes de que percibir el fracaso, antes de que sus párpados se cerrarán, antes de todo eso. 

Ella logró mirar en cámara lenta, como los labios rosa pálido de su gemelo se levantarán. Ella logró incluso como un susurro, pudo escuchar las últimas palabras de su gemelo. 

El lapso interrumpido de tiempo comenzó a avanzar rápidamente, muy rápido para la destrozada niña.

Al chocar contra la frialdad y dureza de la pista, su colapso ocasionó el goteo de su sangre y el repetido canto de su hermano. 

El olor de las gardenias y sangre se imprimió en su cuerpo. 

La sirena de una patrulla entra en la escena. 

* * *

Ella era muy feliz con su vida, no tenía los mejores padres, sus discusiones a veces la asustaban pero siempre su caballero de brillante armadura vendría a protegerla y jugar con ella. 

Olvidando las ondas de perturbación que producían sus padres al estar juntos. 

Eran bien agresivas y la dañaron mucho. 

Su gemelo era veloz cuando eso sucedía, distrayendo su agitación. 

En la escuela hacían dibujos en el borde de sus cuadernos, en el parque formaban coronas de flores, en su hogar leían por la noche junto a la ventana abrigados en compañía de las estrellas. 

Ella era muy feliz. 

Ella era. 

Sus ojos se oscurecen en un tono más negro de lo habitual, al observar como cae la primera piedra en el entierro del ataúd. 

La venda sujetada al dorso de su mano se tiñe en carmesí rojo por el oprimir de su lamento. 

Gotas rojas manchan los pétalos de la flor gardenia sin darle importancia alguna. 

Ella ve como la entierran. 

Ella ve como el padre dicta la oración que la condena en la vida del silencio. 

Ella oye las condolencias de su muerte 

Sus vecinos van en retiro de la ocasión. Ella derrama una lágrima cuando Lily Evans la abraza en busca de dar consuelo. 

Ella quiere alejarla y decir la verdad. Pero no lo hace. 

Justo cuando Lily se retira, ella la sujeta, ella mira sus ojos verdes en confusión, entonces… 

Ella muere y Él vive nuevamente, él la atrae en un abrazo, llora en su hombro, y dice su nombre por primera vez desde el accidente. 

"Lily" - él llora 

Él no se da cuenta que pronuncia su nombre con sincera suavidad. 

* * *

Solo cuando la guerra mágica acabó, al borde de la muerte, se quitaría la máscara, mostrando la verdad que le oculto por tantos años. 

Y una paz que jamás imaginó sentir en toda su vida. 

* * *

Ser él no fue tan sencillo, Le tomó tiempo aprender el comportamiento para su papel, los gestos, la postura, el hablar, el caminar con pantalones y usar camisa. 

Sus acciones no fueron invisibles, el vecindario lo noto, los Evans lo vieron, sus padres lo notaron pero fueron indiferentes. 

Sus vecinos pensaban que era por el fallecimiento de su hermana gemela lo que se debía a sus pausas al caminar, las miradas perdidas en la lejanía, su falta de hablar más de lo usual, y el comportamiento seco con su amiga pelirroja. 

Pensaron que era porque él se daba cuenta que no había una niña con cabellera oscura saltando en vez de caminar, el tarareo de una canción no conocida, la calidez de una mano pequeña, el peso de un cuerpo sobre su regazo al leer debajo de su árbol favorito en el parque. 

Ellos entendieron. 

Y así fue que cuando las semanas pasaron a convertirse en un mes. 

Ellos olvidaron y todo pareció volver como antes. 

Excepto la tristeza de un "niño" con cabellera oscura, el abatimiento de una niña pelirroja y hermosos ojos verdes y la amargura de injusticia de la vida por una niña con mechones dorados. 

* * *

Todo cambió en ese lapso de tiempo, sembrando semillas del recuerdo eterno. 

Para no olvidar jamás. Sin embargo, se dio el poder cambiar el sentimiento de la memoria. 

* * *


	2. El Luto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sus ojos oscuros siguen la caída de la roca y tierra.  
> Es una imagen muy triste el dolor.  
> El recuerdo la atormenta. Así que al despertar del sueño. Solo permanece en la soledad.  
> Dicen qué es su forma de llevar el luto, incluso si es un cambio radical.

**EL CAMINO DE GARDENIAS**

* * *

_El luto_

* * *

Sus ojos oscuros siguen la caída de la roca y la tierra. 

Es una imagen muy triste el dolor.

El recuerdo la atormenta. Así que al despertar del sueño. Solo permanece en la soledad.

Dicen qué es su forma de llevar a cabo un luto, incluso si es un cambio radical.

* * *

En la escuela se hallaba solo balanceando sus pies al movimiento del columpio, sus manos pequeñas sujetando las cadenas del columpio. 

Él veía como en el patio de recreo sus compañeros estaban jugando al fútbol mientras las niñas en la hierba verde observaban o peinaban sus muñecas. 

Su amiga pelirroja se encontraba con el grupo de la muñecas. 

Su hermana mayor de mechones dorados se encontraba a poca distancia conversando con su grupo de amigas. 

De vez en cuando él y petunia chocaban miradas, segundos de tragarse el uno al otro, él terminaría su mirar hacia sus pies y el de ella terminaría al lugar vacío de su costado tragando el sabor de la acidez. 

Él seguiría mirando sus pies en distracción a la ola de emociones oscuras que lo dañaron. 

" _Lo se, es doloroso que esta realidad no sea un sueño. Puedo sentir tus sentimientos y emociones, Petunia, aunque me causen daño no hago nada para irme."_

Él mira sus zapatos negros de calidad baja, encuentra una agradable calma al trazar con sus ojos los hilos negros cocidos en el cuero viejo. 

Y la voz con un peso de cansancio hace eco en la mente. 

" _Porque yo se que merezco este dolor al cometer un acto horrible"_

Levantando su mirada al cielo, ve las nubes cubriendo la luz y las nubes. 

_"Y a pesar de querer tu consuelo , no puedo correr hacia tus brazos y llorar. Ya que eso sería enviar a un monstruo como yo, mi querida amiga"_

* * *

El otoño cubre al pequeño poblado de Cokeworth, sus hojas naranjas y rojas dan el sabor suave y oscuro a la población. 

Pero eso no impide que las familias salgan de paseo por las tardes y que los niños naden en un montón de hojas. 

Pero un niño en particular va hacia la plaza más cercana a buscar anuncios, carteles y avisos de empleo en los puestos de periódico. 

Su gorro de lana rosada lo distingue entre las personas junto con su cuaderno pequeño y lápiz. 

**Author's Note:**

> Espero sus opiniones y críticas en este trabajo en su proceso de desarrollo, con la meta de una buena historia al disfrute de los lectores, ustedes.  
> Bueno sin más, nos vemos en la próxima actualización.


End file.
